


他最后所听见的

by misamisa711



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dying together, Headcanon, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Murder, Not quite a fix-it, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: Hux从未想过濒死是如此杂乱、恼人和令人乏味。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 6





	他最后所听见的

**Author's Note:**

> 我个人headcanon的ep9 fix-it。

Hux从未想过濒死是如此杂乱、恼人和令人乏味。

计划出了点差错，Hux本应该小心他的背后。所有人都应该小心自己的背后，毕竟暗杀的第一步就是从人的后背处开始的——他父亲的死也不例外，可怜的老Brendol在还没看清从背后捅了他一刀的凶手是谁之前，就摔下了阳台，砸上了他夫人亲手栽种的花圃里。

Hux计划好了一切，包括Kylo回到房间的路线，卫兵的换岗时间，监控的循环重启时间，他所要做的就是一直呆在Kylo的房间里，坐在他的床上，手中握着爆能枪，等待给他一个出其不意，而他也这么做了。Kylo很快就像个破玩偶一样，啪地一声倒在他自己的血化成的水滩里，被开膛破肚，等待着所有的血液从他的腹腔里、血管里流干。

然而Hux毕竟是低估了Kylo，他的后背就承受了一击Kylo的光剑，伤势不足以让他立刻死去，却让他的血流个不停。他应该小心自己的后背的，像是老Brendol忽略的那样，Hux或许是被即将到来的胜利冲昏了头脑。他才不管谁输谁赢，最重要的是，Kylo必须一败涂地。像是他腹腔里的所有器官一样。

如果不是因为这里被Kylo的挣扎，还有Kylo的血，以及从他破开的腹部里掉落出来的器官搞得一塌糊涂，第一个发现他们的人兴许会以为他们在殉情呢。Hux的心里，带着黑色讽刺的语调响起。

Kylo是个很好的上床对象，但情人？绝对谈不上。

Hux保持着平躺的在地上的姿势，他仰头看着天花板，“光，0%。”他说，室内的灯光熄灭了，黑暗将室内可怖的情景吞没。

黑暗中，Kylo大喊大叫着，像是他的肺里有好多好多的空气可以浪费。省着点吧。Hux心想，反正这会儿是卫兵的休息时间，而Hux确保这扇门外除了寒冷之外没有别的东西会经过。Kylo没办法爬起身来，Hux确保他的一枪打断了对方的脊椎，一种缓慢而痛苦的死亡方式，便是在自己散落一地的肠子中流血而尽。

可惜了Kylo的肚子。Hux又想，柔软的，苍白的腹部，Hux曾经摸索过，像是天鹅绒一般，他曾将脸埋在Kylo的腹部，感受着Kylo的一呼一吸，起起伏伏。

自己一定是失血过多了。Hux想。

临死前，Hux身旁的Kylo叫了大约三十分钟。起先是有力的，凄厉的叫喊，然后是嘶哑的，低沉的啜泣声，最后化为平静，一片死寂。在黑暗里，一切都无法捉摸，那声音源明明手边，却像是在遥远的通讯端的另一头。

Hux耐心地等待，等待Kylo的呼吸化作虚无。就在Kylo断气时，Hux给自己点上一根烟，他将滤嘴放进嘴里。

烟雾从他的嘴里吐出，带走了Hux最后一丝呼吸。


End file.
